List of Key Items in Generation V
This is a list of all the Key Items that are found in Generation V. Key Items found in all Generation V games |jpt=Bicycle |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows for faster travel than walking or running |descbwb2w2=A folding Bicycle that enables much faster movement than the Running Shoes. |locbw=Received from the Day-Care Man in Nimbasa City after defeating the s. |locb2w2=Received from a man near Prime Pier in Castelia City |main=Bicycle }} |jpt=Dark Stone |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Summons Zekrom to assist the player against N and at N's Castle. Summons Zekrom at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. |descbwb2w2=Zekrom's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |locbw=Received from Lenora in Nacrene City after clearing Dragonspiral Tower |locb2w2=Received from N in N's Castle after the player defeats him and |main=Dark Stone }} |jpt=Dowsing Machine |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Locates items hidden on the ground |descbwb2w2=It checks for unseen items in the area and makes noise and lights when it finds something. |locbw=Given by Bianca after obtaining the |locb2w2=Given by Bianca in the Castelia Gate (between Castelia City and ) |main=Dowsing Machine }} |jpt=Gracidea Flower |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Transforms from Land Forme to Sky Forme. |descbwb2w2=A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays. |locbw=Lacunosa Town; requires a fateful encounter in the party. |locb2w2=Striaton City; requires a fateful encounter in the party. |main=Gracidea }} |jpt=Light Stone |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Summons Reshiram to assist the player against N and at N's Castle. Summons Reshiram at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. |descbwb2w2=Reshiram's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |locbw=Received from Lenora in Nacrene City after clearing Dragonspiral Tower |locb2w2=Received from N in N's Castle after the player defeats him and |main=Light Stone }} |jpt=Friend Notepad |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores Friend Codes of other players |descbwb2w2=A convenient notepad that is used for registering your friends, Friend Codes, and keeping a record of game play. |locbw=Received from Amanita for helping Fennel with her research about Dream Mist. |locb2w2=In the bag from the start of the game |main=Pal Pad }} |jpt=Goods Case |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores the Props used to dress up Pokémon for Pokémon Musicals |effect2=If the player Memory Linked with Black or White, the Prop Case will come prepackaged with the Props obtained in that linked game. |descbwb2w2=A lovely case to store colorful Props for your Pokémon to wear in a musical. |locbw=Received from the Pokémon Musical owner in the Musical Theater |locb2w2=Received from the Pokémon Musical owner in the Musical Theater |main=Prop Case }} |jpt=Amazing Fishing Rod |gen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water |descbwb2w2=An awesome, high-tech fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locbw=Given by Looker in the 's house (after finishing the main storyline) |locb2w2=Given by Cedric Juniper in Nuvema Town |tcg=Super Rod (Neo Genesis 103) |main=Super Rod }} |jpt=Town Map |sprite=Town Map IV |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Displays a map of Unova and the player's current location; details of routes and cities can be accessed using the touch screen |descbwb2w2=A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows your present location. |locbw=Given by after receiving the Pokédex from Professor Juniper |locb2w2=Given by Hugh's sister after receiving Poké Balls from Bianca |main=Town Map }} |jpt=Battle Recorder |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to record and replay battles, and send them over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection via the Global Terminal |effect2=Stores information on the player's Battle Points and their records on the Battle Subway |descbwb2w2=An amazing device that can record a battle either between friends or at a special battle facility. |locbw=Received from a girl exiting the Battle Subway |locb2w2=Received from / after Multi Battle with and |main=Vs. Recorder }} |jpt=Live Caster |sprite=Xtransceiver |sprite2=Xtransceiver B2W2 |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Can be used to make video calls to other players; also used occasionally by in-game key Trainers |descbwb2w2=A high-tech transceiver with a camera function. It allows up to four-way calls. |locbw=Received from at the beginning of the game |locb2w2=In the bag from the start of the game |main=Xtransceiver }} Key Items exclusive to Black and White |jpt=Dragon Bone |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=The skull that Team Plasma stole from after the obtained the |descbwb2w2=A skull of a Pokémon which was said to have braved the angry waters to fly around the world. |locbw=Received from a in Pinwheel Forest |main=Dragon Skull |notes=Handed over to immediately upon receiving it }} |jpt=Delivered Goods 1, 2, and 3 |sprite=Gram |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Return to on Route 13 to receive |descbwb2w2=An important letter which Wingull delivers. |locbw= |main=Gram }} |jpt=Liberty Ticket |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Enables access to Liberty Garden |descbwb2w2=A special pass to go to Liberty Garden. Board the ship in Castelia City. |locbw=Received from a Nintendo event. |main=Liberty Pass }} Key Items exclusive to Black 2 and White 2 |jpt=Achroma Machine |gen=V |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Forcibly awakens . Breaks after being used by the player. |descb2w2=A special device that wrings out the potential of Pokémon. It is an imperfect prototype. |locb2w2=From Colress on near |main=Colress Machine }} |jpt=Gene Wedge |gen=V |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Combines and separates with or , transforming them into White Kyurem or Black Kyurem, respectively. The combination retains Kyurem's level, nature, s, s, Poké Ball, and held item. As it uses two separate index numbers (before fusing and after fusing), only one White or Black Kyurem can be obtained at once. |descb2w2=A splicer that fuses Kyurem and a certain Pokémon. They are said to have been one in the beginning. A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they are fused. |locb2w2=Dropped by Kyurem when caught, defeated, or fled from in Giant Chasm |main=DNA Splicers }} |jpt=Forgotten Item |gen=V |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=A lost Xtransceiver which can be returned to the owner in Nimbasa City, who will change based on the gender of the player. Curtis will appear for female players, while Yancy will appear for male players. |descb2w2=The Xtransceiver found at the Nimbasa City amusement park. It seems it belongs to a . |locb2w2=Nimbasa City (south of the large and figure) |main=Dropped Item }} |jpt=Dirty Handkerchief |gen=V |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Can be returned to a customer with a at the Café Warehouse |descb2w2=A handkerchief dropped by a regular at the Café Warehouse. It smells faintly like a Pokémon. |locb2w2=Café Warehouse (Nacrene City) |main=Grubby Hanky }} |jpt=Crescent Moon Feather |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Causes to appear on Marvelous Bridge |descbwb2w2=A feather that glows like the moon. It is said to possess the power to dispel nightmares. |locb2w2=Strange House (middle room on top floor) |main=Lunar Wing }} |jpt=Volcano Stone |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Causes to appear at Reversal Mountain |descbwb2w2=A stone formed when boulders melted in intensely hot magma, then hardened. Magma remains sealed inside. |locb2w2= (cliffs) |main=Magma Stone }} |jpt=Medal Box |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds Medals |descb2w2=A box-shaped machine that stores Medals and Medal information. |locb2w2=Floccesy Town (outside of Alder's house after defeating the two s) |main=Medal Box }} |jpt=Round Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Increases the chances of a Pokémon producing an Egg. |descb2w2=An oval charm said to increase the chance of Eggs being found at the Day Care. |locb2w2=From Professor Juniper after completing the Unova Pokédex |main=Oval Charm }} |jpt=License |gen=V |genex=yes |sell=0 |bag=Key items |effect=Allows travel to the Nature Preserve from the airport in Mistralton City. |descb2w2=A permit needed to enter the Nature Preserve. Only a few know about this place. |locb2w2=From Professor Juniper after seeing all Pokémon in the New Unova Pokédex |main=Permit }} |jpt=Plasma Card |gen=V |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows access to restricted areas of the Plasma Frigate. |descb2w2=A card key needed to enter the password inside the Plasma Frigate. |locb2w2=Plasma Frigate |main=Plasma Card }} |jpt=Reflecting Mirror |gen=V |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Switches , and between Incarnate Forme and Therian Forme. |descb2w2=A glass that tells the truth. It is a mysterious glass that returns a Pokémon back to its original shape. |locb2w2=Abundant Shrine (upon bringing Therian Forme ) |main=Reveal Glass }} |jpt=Shining Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Increases the chances of encountering Shiny Pokémon. The chance of encountering Shiny Pokémon in the wild is changed to 1/2730. The chance of producing an Egg that hatches into a Shiny Pokémon via the Masuda method is changed to 1/1024. |descb2w2=A shiny charm said to increase the chance of finding a Shiny Pokémon. |locb2w2=From Professor Juniper after completing the National Pokédex and talking to Cedric Juniper |main=Shiny Charm }} Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen when the player obtains them. Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la quinta generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quinta generazione